En una tarde de lluvia
by Quetzaly
Summary: Un mero intercambio de palabras fue lo único que cruzaron, Sinbad se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Kouen temía lo peor, aunque nunca creyó que terminaría sentado frente al mostrador de la biblioteca esperando a que algún usuario fuese hasta él para autorizar un préstamo. No queria admitirlo, pero fue gracias a Sinbad y su "travesura" que pudo volver a encontrase con él.


**Una tarde de lluvia.**

 **Disclaimer: Magi/** **マギ** **pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y Editorial Shogakukan.**

… **:::…**

 **Capítulo I**

Como de costumbre Kouen se dirigía apresurado hacia la biblioteca de la universidad, el estudiante que se hacía cargo de los préstamos era él, al principio no se lo había creído, después de todo el alumnado era quien decidía si apoyar o no en actividades como aquella, pero cuando vio su nombre en la lista de voluntarios supo que no era mentira, eso y la risa estruendosa que se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

—Maldito imbécil. —murmuro entre dientes.

Sinbad había sido el culpable de todo, ya presentía que algo se traía entre manos cuando le había regresado su carnet de estudiante, al parecer lo había perdido y Kouen ya se había dado a la idea de sacarse uno nuevo, pero para alivio suyo y un tanto preocupado por lo que hubiese sucedido, Sinbad le había devuelto su carnet mientras desayunaba en la cafetería de la universidad.

Un mero intercambio de palabras fue lo único que cruzaron, Sinbad se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Kouen temía lo peor, aunque nunca creyó que terminaría sentado frente al mostrador de la biblioteca esperando a que algún usuario fuese hasta él para autorizar un préstamo.

El aburrimiento era palpable, pero pasable, el ambiente era sumamente silencioso, no tenía nada de que quejarse, solo que tanto silencio también le hacía perder los estribos, además hacer sus tareas era un poco más fácil, los libros se encontraban a su mera disposición y era más rápido hacerlas ahí mismo, que tomar los tantos transportes y correr entre las multitudes para llegar hasta su departamento y poder hacerlas en la comodidad de su hogar.

Al principio le había resultado tedioso y Sinbad le había ido a ver unas cuantas veces para burlarse de su situación, pero el gusto le duro poco, pues Kouen se acostumbró muy rápido y a los ojos de Sinbad, parecía que el pelirrojo se estaba divirtiendo de lo grande.

—Disculpe.

Una temblorosa voz le alejo del libro de Fisiología que estaba consultando, su mirada viajo de las palabras hasta el joven rubio que le miraba desde el otro extremo del mostrador. Kouen frunció el ceño, por la actual posición en la que se encontraba, conocía a la gran mayoría de los estudiantes que ingresaban y salían de la biblioteca, esta era la primera vez desde hace dos meses que veía a este joven, y posiblemente se debía a que su turno terminaba a las cinco de la tarde -esta era la primera vez que doblaba turno-, "Extraño" pensó, mientras observaba con detenimiento al chico de cabellera rubia y ojos dorados, se veía demasiado joven como para considerarlo un estudiante universitario, tal vez…

— ¿Buscas algo en específico? Si es así, entonces ve a las computadoras de allá y escribe lo que estás buscando. La misma página te dirá si el material está disponible o no.

El chico se ruborizo, su nerviosismo se notaba a leguas, Kouen odiaba esto, la paciencia no era uno de sus dotes más fuertes, tal vez Yamuraiha era la única cien por ciento adecuada para este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Vienes por consulta externa? —pregunto con un poco de impaciencia.

— ¡Si! —exclamo el joven. —Lo siento, es solo que me sorprendió no ver a la señorita Yamuraiha, ella-

—Así que Yamuraiha. Entonces debes de saber que no puedes llevarte ningún tipo de material, solo puedes consultarlo aquí. —menciono el pelirrojo mientras veía al muchacho. —Necesito que contestes esta ficha —decía mientras de uno de los archiveros sacaba una hoja y se la mostraba al joven. —Todo debe de ser contestado ¿entendido? —explico. —Aquí —dijo mientras le ofrecía un bolígrafo. —Cuando termines de llenarlo debes de entregármelo ¿de acuerdo?

El joven de cabellera rubia asintió un poco avergonzado y enfadado con el pelirrojo, ciertamente no le gusto que le interrumpiese mientras hablaba, agradeció por el bolígrafo pero no lo tomo puesto que él llevaba consigo su mochila y una lapicera, después de eso se fue hasta una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban distribuidas por el lugar.

Kouen solo pudo enarcar su ceja, era muy extraño que los chicos de secundaria o preparatoria fuesen a consultar libros, por lo general siempre consultaban información en páginas de Internet –aun cuando los profesores eran claros en el tipo de consulta que necesitaban-, así que ver al joven le supo un poco extraño pero a la vez le dejo satisfecho, no todos los jóvenes de ahora estaban cegados por la vida fácil que les proporcionaban las nuevas tecnologías y eso era algo bueno de ver.

El tiempo paso volando, y la hora de cerrar biblioteca se estaba acercando, eran las siete treinta de la noche, por fin podría regresar a su departamento, ciertamente su turno debía de haber terminado desde hace más de una hora, pero Yamuraiha -la chica que le remplazaría- se había enfermado y no había nadie más para el puesto, Kouen no se quejó, porque había terminado con eficacia sus trabajos y hoy no tendría que cocinar, puesto que su hermana Kougyoku le había avisado que llegaría hoy de visita.

Solo treinta minutos más y por fin podría irse a casa, se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba y comenzó a estirar cada uno de sus miembros, estar sentado no era algo que le gustase. Mientras un bostezo salía de su boca su mirada fue capturada por la figura de aquel chico que seguía sumergido en un libro, del cual no podía ver su portada, estaba a punto de ir hasta él para decirle que cerrarían pronto, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando una silueta conocida y desagradable para él hizo su aparición.

Al parecer aquel muchacho era conocido de Sinbad, puesto que cuando el joven de cabellera morada le saludo, el chico parecía brillar de la emoción, Kouen intento apartar la mirada de aquella escena, que por algún motivo le pareció molesta.

El joven de cabellos rubios dejo el libro en el carrito y con una sonrisa de lo más deslumbrante, le entrego a Kouen la ficha agradeciéndole, para después correr hasta el lado de Sinbad y salir de su campo de visión.

Kouen miro con infinita atención el formulario, Alibaba Saluja, 16 años, preparatoria Toran, al leer la preparatoria de la que venía su ceño se frunció, era la misma a la que asistía su hermana y no solo eso, el viaje hasta la universidad era demasiado largo.

Bueno, ciertamente no era de su incumbencia, así que no le tomo importancia.

…:::…

Después de aquel día las visitas de aquel joven se hicieron más frecuentes, claro está que siempre era por Sinbad –o al menos eso es lo que él creía-, porque con cada visita era lo mismo, aquel mocoso esperaba hasta que Sinbad hiciera acto de presencia, después de ello, los dos salían conversando de "quien sabe que" regalándose sonrisas y contacto físico ocasional, entonces Kouen comenzó a ser más consiente de aquel joven, lo había visto en muchas ocasiones, lo vio con Kougyoku cuando esta comenzó a salir con ese malandrín de Judal -que todavía no lograba aceptar- le vio una vez merodeando por el edificio de diseño industrial, e incluso le sorprendió verlo entrar al complejo de departamentos que se encontraba justo al lado de donde él rentaba, al parecer Alibaba era un muy reciente buen amigo de su hermana, y tenía poco tiempo de haberse mudado a la ciudad.

Lo único que inquietaba a Kouen sobre Alibaba, era el saber de dónde conocía al estúpido de Sinbad. Pero era algo que se negaba a aceptar.

Alibaba estaba enamorado de Sinbad –eso era lo que el pelirrojo creía- y al parecer los dos se encontraban en una especie de relación, Kouen no era quien para juzgar las preferencias de los demás, todos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran con su vida, mientras no le afectasen en primera persona, pero así como se había dado cuenta de ello, también se dio cuenta que para Sinbad, Alibaba no era nada más que un mero entretenimiento, incluso hubo muchas ocasiones en las que al final el mayor nunca se aparecía por la biblioteca y con una sonrisa algo forzada y la decepción plasmada en su cara, Alibaba se iba a paso lento.

Kouen leía las fichas que eran entregadas por Alibaba, los primeros datos ya se los sabía, lo que le interesaba eran los títulos de aquellos libros que consultaba, habían muchos que eran referencias y consultas de la escuela, eso lo sabía por su hermana, pero los restantes eran libros literarios que sin duda encontraba demasiado infantiles. Claro está hasta que los comenzó a leer. Y no solo eso, cambio sus turnos con Yamuraiha una vez que la chica ya se encontraba bien, solo para estar al pendiente del muchacho rubio, a Yumaraiha no le molesto, de hecho le era tan conveniente que acepto sin dar protesta alguna.

Sucedió tan rápido que no se lo podía creer, absolutamente ese no era él, actuando de manera tan… inusual.

Fue un impulso… algo que no estaba premeditado, pero ahí se encontraba él, colocando en el estante una de sus tantas consultas de medicina, lo más extraño del asunto era que estaba cerca de los libros de ciencia ficción y lo más curioso de todo eso era que uno de los títulos que había leído Alibaba se encontraba ahí, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de tomar el libro y comenzar a leer, él no era muy fanático de la fantasía y mucho menos de la ciencia ficción, pero Alibaba tenía registros de tantos libros de ese género que Kouen no pudo evitar tomarlo y comenzar a leer, al principio le pareció algo estúpido. Una historia que era fácil de predecir, pero conforme avanzaba, el personaje principal le hacía estremecer con cada una de las decisiones que tomaba, ciertamente la estructura de la trama estaba muy bien elaborada y tal vez lo que la hacía más interesante para los jóvenes que llegasen a leerlo, era el tipo de escenario en el que se desarrollaban los hechos, porque ni por asomo Kouen leería un libro pos apocalíptico donde los poderes más estrafalarios hacían aparición en cada capítulo.

No fue uno, ni dos, si siquiera se quedó en tres, Kouen comenzó a leer los libros que Alibaba leía. Al principio fue mera curiosidad, pero conforme avanzaba no podía evitar querer saber con qué libro nuevo llegaría el joven rubio. Fue así en cada visita, nunca hablaron más de la cuenta y Kouen lamento eso, porque de repente Alibaba dejo de ir, quería saber a qué se debía, pero lo único que conocía de él era su nombre y donde estudiaba, la opción de preguntarle a Kougyoku estaba descartada, la chica tenía un sexto sentido y Kouen temía que su repentino interés fuese tomado como algo más.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, ahora estaba cansado, trato de buscar libros semejantes a los que Alibaba había leído, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo y después de ello se atormento.

Un acosador.

Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado, no, no, no, no, era simplemente imposible, tal vez se debía a algo más, algo que había pasado por alto, y entonces, mientras archivaba las fichas de préstamos y consultas externas se dio cuenta de algo sumamente extraño, el autor parecía ser el mismo, era cierto que habían desde tres títulos y hasta cinco títulos de un mismo autor, de hecho eran cuatro autores de nacionalidad, año y genero distintos, pero si te fijabas bien eran solo unas cuantas silabas de más o de menos e incluso las simples iniciales en sus seudónimos. Guiado por la esperanza de no sentirse un acosador, trato de buscar autores que tuviesen algo en común y después de tener una dura búsqueda encontró una novela ligera, que llevaba demasiado tiempo de publicación, más de ochenta años para ser exactos, y su última edición –que era la que estaba sosteniendo- fue hace ya más de treinta, era increíble que a pesar de los años el libro que se encontraba entre sus manos, estuviese en tan buenas condiciones.

" _Será algún libro donado"_ Pensó el pelirrojo.

Kouen frunció el ceño al leer el título, tal vez se había equivocado.

" **En una tarde de lluvia"**

El titulo sonaba a romanticismo cubierto de rosa pastel y salteado en miel y azúcar.

Kouen no era un aficionado de las novelas y mucho menos del romance, pero como siempre su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido del raciocinio. Escaneo el código del libro y posterior el de su credencial de estudiante, registrándolo como un préstamo. Coloco el libro dentro de su mochila con mucho cuidado y después de haber terminado su turno como encargado se dirigió con prisa hasta la parada del bus. Quería comenzar con su lectura, pero temía que su muy "buena suerte" arruinara al libro en su camino, así que espero hasta llegar a su departamento y leerlo con tranquilidad.

Una vez dentro de la comodidad de su "hogar", Kouen dejo a un lado sus tareas y deberes del hogar, la ansiedad estaba quemándole las entrañas, estaba demasiado nervioso para su gusto, como si fuese a descubrir algo que le cambiaría la vida. Tomo el libro de su mochila y se sentó en el sofá de su estancia.

Era el único libro, publicado por esta autora.

Y ahora entendía un poco los demás libros, ciertamente todos y cada uno de ellos estaban íntimamente conectados, algo que le pareció demasiado extraño y perturbador, pero desde el momento en el que su lectura comenzó a fluir, no había duda alguna que de cierta forma, la persona que había escrito este y los demás, era la misma.

Cada una de las palabras eran paladeadas con suma delicadeza y su atención se centraba de lleno en los protagonistas.

…:::…

 _Mientras él lloraba de manera desconsolada, aferrándose fuertemente de mi brazo, sentí como si mi cuerpo entero se fusionase con mi corazón, cada latido dolía y me desgarraba, desee desde lo más profundo de mí ser, poder corresponder sus sentimientos, poder amarlo de la misma manera en la que él me ha profesado su incondicional amor por tanto tiempo, pero ya no es posible para mí. Aun cuando tengo la oportunidad de marcharme con él, dejar a un lado todo lo que nos ha costado mantener y ser felices hasta el final de nuestros días…_

 _Ni en esta vida ni en la anterior pude permanecer a su lado, me vi cegada por un amor fantasioso y el incontrolable deseo de formar una familia, después me vi cegada por la fama y un matrimonio por conveniencia, ahora no puedo permitir que cargue con mis errores. Lo lamento tanto, pero aun cuando me es doloroso, aun cuando no soporto verle en este estado, no puedo permanecer a su lado, he decidido dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por él y de manera egoísta plasmar a fuego en mi memoria, sus severos y cándidos ojos rojos, su suave y largo cabello borgoña, su piel bronceada y sus ligeras sonrisas…_

 _Hasta nunca, al amor que volví a encontrar en esta vida, durante una tarde de lluvia._

Kouen enarco una ceja después de leer lo último, extrañado de que aquella página fuese la última de aquel libro, no creía haber perdido su tiempo, de hecho al principio creyó que era una novela más de amor juvenil, pero al igual que los demás libros, esta tenía consigo el propio tinte de fantasía y ese toque que le hacia única.

Era una historia donde la protagonista y el coprotagonista han tenido la oportunidad de renacer dos veces y poder estar juntos, pero en ninguna de las vidas pasadas aquello llego a cumplirse, ni siquiera cuando la protagonista ha mantenido intactos sus recuerdos de aquellas vidas.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad se asentó en su pecho, de alguna forma su boca estaba seca y mantenía consigo un sabor amargo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo dejo salir de manera estrepitosa.

" _Algo no está bien"._

Kouen miro el reloj de pared, eran las dos de la mañana, debía de hacer unos informes y continuar con su tesina para la materia de Farmacología, cerró el libro con cuidado y lo guardo dentro de su mochila, esta sería una noche larga.

…:::…

— ¡Bonita noche la que abras pasado! —Kouen se maldijo un poco, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba esa voz.

—No estoy de humor Hakuyuu. —Respondió el pelirrojo con una voz irritada.

—Tu nunca estas de humor, siempre te cargas esa mirada de estreñido. —Replico el joven mientras hacia una muy fallida imitación del rostro del pelirrojo.

—Jajajaja, esa expresión no va contigo Hakuyuu. —Kouen soltó un suspiro de cansancio, su día comenzó demasiado animado para su gusto. — ¡Wo! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te paso Kouen?! Te ves más irritado de lo normal.

—Estaría bien si te callaras de una vez, Judal. —Molestia y veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

— ¡Juuu~! No eres lindo en lo absoluto. Deberías ser más como Hakuyuu. —Hablo el más joven mientras rodeaba del cuello a Hakuyuu de manera amistosa.

—Preferiría que mantengas tu distancia. —Respondió tratando de zafarse del agarre del más joven. — ¿o acaso quieres que Kougyoku sepa, quien fue la persona que rompió su taza favorita? —Judal aflojo el agarre y le soltó.

—Tch, los dos no son nada lindos.

— ¡Judal! —Los tres giraron en dirección de dónde provenía el llamado. — ¡Koumei te está buscando!

— ¡Ya voy! Tch. —Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. —Oye Kouen. —el mencionado le prestó atención. —Kougyoku me pidió que te diera esto. —Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco lo que parecía ser un carnet de estudiante, y se lo entrego, al principio Kouen estaba renuente a recibirlo pero termino aceptándolo. —Al parecer el unicornio lo dejo olvidado y Kougyoku lo encontró, pero no ha ido a la escuela y sabe que él visita con frecuencia la biblioteca de la universidad, así que dáselo.

Kouen frunció el ceño, ¿unicornio? Extrañado abrió el carnet y la sorpresa se instaló en cada una de sus facciones, Hakuyuu guiado por su curiosidad, miro por arriba del hombro del pelirrojo.

—Alibaba Saluja. —Leyó en voz alta, acción que hizo reaccionar a Kouen.

—Judal yo no puedo-

Era demasiado tarde, Judal ya se había marchado.

—Estoy cien por ciento seguro, que el encargo era para Judal y no para ti. ¿Conoces al chico del carnet? —Pregunto el mayor con cierta curiosidad.

—No exactamente, siempre va por las tardes a consultar la biblioteca, como cambie mi turno con Yamuraiha le he visto casi siempre, pero últimamente no ha venido.

—Hmmm, así que de eso se trata. —Hakuyuu medito un poco, analizando el tono de voz empleado por Kouen y la manera en la que se había expresado. —Estaba preocupado por lo que sería de tu vida amorosa en un futuro ¿Sabes?, pero creo que me estaba preocupando por nada.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto el pelirrojo, no entendía de que estaba hablando.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, si Kougyoku le conoce entonces son de la misma edad, ¡Oh! Pero eso no es ningún problema, ya sabes lo que dicen, para el amor no hay ningún distintivo eso incluye la edad.

—Creo que te estás haciendo una idea equivocada.

— ¿De verdad?

—Lo es, así que si me disculpas, tengo una clase a la que asistir.

Kouen se alejó y Hakuyuu no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura.

— ¿Dices que estoy mal? Yo no lo creo.

…:::…

—Puedo tomar tu turno, si quieres.

—No es necesario.

—Pero te ves demasiado cansado. —Y Yamuraiha tenía razón, Kouen estaba más que agotado, no por el hecho de haberse desvelado haciendo tareas, si no que… aquel libro le había dejado un sentimiento demasiado extraño, ocasionando que sus pensamientos girasen en torno a este, ni siquiera pudo concentrase en clases, -cosa que no le preocupada demasiado, puesto que mantenía notas perfectas en cada asignatura-

—Está bien, pero ¿sabes? Es un poco alentador verte en este estado.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡No me malentiendas por favor! —Exclamo con prisa la chica. —Lo que quiero decir es que, siempre te mostraste con ese semblante sin cambio alguno y… para las chicas de cualquier facultad tú eras como "el príncipe de hielo".

Kouen frunció el ceño un poco.

—Pero de un tiempo para acá te has vuelto… hmm… ¿más blando? —Yamuraiha medito sobre las palabras que utilizaría. —No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siempre te rodeaba esa aura de "No molestar" de hecho para muchos Sinbad es algo así como una leyenda, porque es el único que puede hablarte tan abiertamente e incluso llega a molestarte demasiado.

—Ahora mismo estoy hablando contigo. —Hablo Kouen un poco irritado.

—Pero no es lo mismo, tiempo atrás no hubiese tenido el valor para decirte todo esto. —Yamuraiha comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su largo cabello, estaba un poco nerviosa y lo anterior le había avergonzado. Pero era cierto, tiempo atrás nunca se hubiese imaginado que podría llegar a sincerarse un poco con Ren Kouen. —Si lo piensas con cuidado tú cambio comenzó cuando… ¡Oh!

Yamuraiha era una chica muy perceptiva y observadora, demasiado, así que comenzó a atar cabos, Kouen estaba a la expectativa de lo que la joven le podría decir, ¿De verdad era así como le veían hace poco? ¿Había cambiado tanto, como para que las personas a su alrededor se dieran cuenta de manera tan rápida?

Una sonrisa tímida se posó en los labios de la joven, definitivamente a Kouen no le gusto ese gesto.

—¿Podría ser… que te has enamorado?

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, acción que puso en alerta todas las alarmas de Yamuraiha, definitivamente había dado en el clavo, la cuestión ahora era ¿de quién? ¿Quién podría ser la persona que pudo haber traspasado las enormes y gruesas barreras que rodeaban al chico pelirrojo?

—Asi que es verdad ¡Estás enamorado!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Exclamo Kouen de manera precipitada, de repente se sintió avergonzado y un poco… ¿tímido? —A Yamuraiha le pareció tierno el gesto. Pero el sonido insistente de su teléfono término con su "reciente descubrimiento" al parecer era una llamada y la persona al otro lado de la línea era…

—¿Sinbad?

El solo hecho de escuchar su nombre causaba estragos desagradables en Kouen.

—Me alegra mucho, eso significa que volverás pronto ¿cierto?

Vaya, eso sí que llamo la atención del pelirrojo ¿Sinbad había faltado a la universidad? Como quien no quiere la cosa y tratando de no ser un descarado irrespetuoso, Kouen de cierta forma tenía algo de curiosidad por el hecho de que Sinbad hubiese faltado a la escuela, así que con el disimulo más grande del mundo escucho atentamente cada una de las respuestas que Yamuraiha daba. Pero al poco tiempo la joven decidió marcharse del lugar, no sin antes despedirse con ademanes, y lo único que Kouen había podido conjeturar, era que el joven de cabellos morados, había faltado porque la salud de su madre había decaído.

…:::…

—"Lo siento ¿estabas ocupada?"

—En realidad estaba en biblioteca, pretendía suplir a Kouen. Se veía algo decaído.

—"Jajaja, ¿De verdad? No puedo siquiera imaginarlo"

—En fin. —La joven soltó un gran suspiro. —Espero que ya puedas regresar, estamos a mitad de trimestre y creo que será un poco difícil que te acoples.

—"Lo sé, lo sé… no tienes por qué preocuparte, además recuerda que ahora no soy el único que está llevando todo esto."

Una sonrisa de alivio y una mirada comprensiva eran las dueñas del rostro de Yamuraiha.

—Ya lo sé, saludos a Alibaba y al señor Rashid. —Contesto de manera más animada la chica. —Nos vemos.

—"Hasta luego." —Y con eso la llamada dio por finalizada.

…:::…

—Hola. —Kouen salió de su ensimismamiento, reconocía a la perfección esa voz, alegre e inocente, una voz llena de vida y que resplandecía con cada palabra, uno de los motivos por los que no había podido concentrase durante su ausencia se encontraba nuevamente frente a él. Alibaba Saluja le miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador, con una sonrisa tímida pero refrescante y cálida.

Kouen no pudo evitarlo, su conciencia le decía que se callara y que continuase actuando como siempre, que no mostrase interés alguno, que solo se limitase a hacer "su trabajo" y cerrar el libro que apenas se había atrevido a abrir, pero por más que la razón gritaba, su corazón no pudo hacerle caso.

—Me tenías algo preocupado. De verdad te extrañe. —Ok, eso no era lo que quería decir en realidad, pero salió de manera tan natural que no pudo evitarlo.

El joven rubio se sorprendió un poco por aquellas palabras, y sin quererlo un intenso rubor cubrió por completo sus mejillas.

—Y-yo no pretendía- es-solo que… —Alibaba estaba más que nervioso y avergonzado. —¡Libro! Eso es y-yo vengo por un libro adiós. —El joven hablo de manera atropellada y nerviosa, no solo eso, en lugar de esperar a que Kouen le diera la ficha, Alibaba había salido corriendo, en el proceso choco contra un carrito con libros y tres personas que recién entraban a biblioteca, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Kouen. Cuando el joven rubio desapareció de su rango de visión, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar golpearse la frente contra el mostrador.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

…:::…

NOTAS:

Aquí reportándome después de un laaargooo periodo de ausencia, espero les haya gustado, esto será un three shot. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, nos vemos en el siguiente


End file.
